


to ensure our future

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Chancellor Padmé Amidala, Child Death, Clones, Gen, Government, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Padmé Amidala Lives, Senator CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, i don't know. how senates work, oh boy not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: In a kinder universe, Fives survives. He must represent his vod'e before the senate in order to secure their place in the galaxy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	to ensure our future

Fives' heart is pounding in his ears as he finishes speaking. It always does when he says something so importantly daring. So painstaking, and yet so reckless. The senate considers his words.

"The Naboo will be welcoming a portion of the Clone Alliance," says Senator Binks. "Wesa do not have the infrastructure to support _all_ of yousa, but will do what wesa can to help."

Fives nods once; stiff, but genuinely thankful.

"Alderaan will do the same," Senator Organa replies. "We have many now-former military bases, most of which have had trade towns sprout up in the surrounding areas."

"In addition to the housing projects here on Coruscant, that ought to cover the Clone Alliance's population of three million," Chancellor Amidala says coolly. "Exact details will be further discussed by the representatives of the aforementioned planets."

And then Fives, like an idiot, speaks up once more.

"There are children among our number," he says. "Covering the range from newborns to adolescents, on our planet of origin, Kamino." He swallows before continuing. "And I worry for the sake of their wellbeing."

The chancellor quirks an eyebrow. "Proceed, then."

Fives steadies himself on the podium before him. "I grew up on Kamino. It's a difficult childhood for clones. One of the reasons for that is the Kaminoans themselves."

A murmur passes through the senate floor, but Fives keeps going.

"The Kaminoans aren't just strict to the clones; they're cruel. I've had brothers who died before ever getting old enough to be deployed offworld, because they did something as small as talk back to a superior in adolescence, or sneak into the m- the _commissary_ because they, or one of their vod'e, were hungry in the night."

"What do you propose, Senator Fives?"

"I . . ." Fives falters. "Um-"

_Kark. Should have thought this through, di'kut._

"The safety of my brothers needs to be ensured," he says eventually, his voice surprisingly even. "As to how that is achieved, I don't have a particular preference."

"Very well." The chancellor drums her fingers on her own podium for a moment. "I see two options. Either evacuate the remaining clones from Kamino, or offer financial compensation to the Kaminoans from the Republic itself. I ask that you all vote now."

Fives finally lets out a shaky breath. Rex's hand is firm on his shoulder.

"You're doing good," his brother tells him. 

"Am I?" Fives chuckles. He takes a few quick gulps from the water bottle beside him. "'Cause, I'll be honest. This is mostly guesswork."

"That's where we come in." Fives can practically _hear_ Echo's smile. "Don't worry; we'll keep you from doing anything too stupid."

Rex rolls his eyes. "He's not _gonna_ do anything stupid. Just because you're here." He chuckled. "You should've heard his speech on Umbara."

Fives can't help but smile. "Come on. It wasn't _that_ good."

"It stopped _Dogma_ , vod. That's kriffing impressive."

"Yeah, alright. But I didn't even expect it to work."

"And yet, here you are. Still kicking."

"Yeah. Only got shot once."

Echo bites his lip to keep himself from punching Fives' shoulder. "Yeah, and nearly karking died."

"But I didn't."

"'Cause you got _lucky_."

"So lucky." Fives clears his throat and puts his serious face back on. "Let's hope we get lucky enough to get those cadets off Kamino safely."


End file.
